Another World, Another Time!
by 0xjessix0
Summary: So we know what happens when people get sucked into Jak's world, but what about the other way around? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, while I am having a brian freeze on my first story, I got an idea and decided to make THIS story! lol humor me and read this and comment! ;)

Legal stuff first::: I Don't Own Anything from NAUGHTY DOG...

I own Lisa, her parents, Cash, and to my understanding Clifton, cause i dont think there's such a place and I made it up lol...

* * *

"Oh, Jak! You're so amazing!" A blonde, busty girl sighed, leaning on Jak's back and twirling his hair with her slim fingers.

"I know! You're like…the ultimate definition of amazing!" an equally busted brunette chimed in, sitting on his lap as she ordered him another drink at the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak smiled to himself. _"Maybe being a hero has its perks."_ He thought. A few chairs away sat a very upset Ottsel, drinking his third round of drinks.

Tess looked at the Ottsel with concern. "Awe what's the matter, my little babykins?" she asked with a pout.

Daxter stood up and swayed for a while. "I'll tell yaw what the matters is!" he said drunk, raising a finger, only to slowly point to his pal, surrounded by hot girls begging for more stories.

"I do the work, and HE…HE gets all the credit! Some team." The ottsel scoffed as he sat down on the bar table.

"Awe poopsy-kins!" Tess cooed, scratching him behind his ear (which he loved). His right foot started to twitch in agreement before he moved away and jumped off the table.

"Ehh… not now, babes." Daxter shook his head as he headed for the back door. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Seems wonder boy there is entertained for a while. I'll be back."

A few blocks away from the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter found himself wandering out in the alley. It was cold and damp as Daxter kicked a can out of his way.

"Oh Jak…you're _sooo_ amazing!" Daxter mimicked the girls who were idolizing Jak. "What a bunch of crap! Everyone knows I've done all the hard work!" he stopped walking and jumped up on a nearby box. "Well…okay, maybe not ALL the hard work…but I did MOST of it!" he corrected himself as he let out a big sigh. "What's the use?" he moaned as he sat down. Just then, he heard laughter. The little ottsel jumped up, his nimble feet on top of the box he was just sitting on.

"Huh? W-who's there?" he asked in fear. "If this is Jak, this isn't funny!" He announced aloud. Just then, his ears went down. They always when down when something scary would happen. As he looked down, he noticed the box he was standing on was a TV. As he noticed this, the TV started to glow. "This isn't good." He said looking up and straight ahead as if an imaginary camera zoomed in on his face. Just then, he started falling through the TV and vanished.

* * *

"And don't forget to take the garbage out! And lock up before you go to bed!" Lisa's mother continued the list as she and her husband were walking out the door. "We won't be back until late, so if you need anything—"

"Mary, she knows! She knows!" the father laughed as he teasingly pushed his wife out the door. "Be safe, princess. Love you."

"Love you too, dad…have fun!" Lisa waved goodbye as her parents drove off into the night, celebrating their anniversary. She closed the door and let out a huge sigh. It was always hard to get mom out the door while giving a list. Knowing this, Lisa walked into the living room and sat down next to the phone. "Three…two…one…"

_RIIINNNGGG!!!!_

"Hi mom." Lisa said answering the phone.

"Don't forget to take Cash out!!"

"Mom I'm sixteen I think I know how to take care of the dog…not to mention me! Love you." Lisa said as she hung up the phone. She walked into the closet and grabbed the house keys and leash. "Come on, Cash…let's go for a walk!" A few seconds later, a small golden retriever appeared from around the corner and danced around Lisa, eagerly waiting for the daily walk.

Lisa grabbed her baseball hat and looked in the mirror. Staring back at her was a brown haired, hazel eyed girl. Her hair went just past her shoulders, and she never wore it up. All the girls in her class wore their hair up, and she liked being different. She clipped the leash onto Cash's collar and they walked out.

It was a quiet night, and the stars shone brightly. Lisa could smell the neighbors burning leaves and having a party. Lisa sighed to herself. What could she do for fun while her parents are out?

"Maybe I could catch up on homework." She said aloud, waiting for Cash to do his business. "Or…" she reminded herself happily, "I could play Crash Bandicoot again." She loved that game. Even though she needed something new to play, she would wait until something caught her eye.

Just as Cash finished, a shooting star appeared in the sky…and headed for her house.

"Cash, come on!" Lisa said as she picked up the puppy and ran back to the house.

When she reached the house, there was smoke coming from the garbage. Cash jumped out of her arms and sniffed the area curiously. Just then, one of the bags started to move.

"uhh….YUCK!" the voice said. Suddenly, a little orange creature sat up in view. "Oh, PERFECT! Just what I need to keep my day going, I land in a pile of—" the creature stopped and looked at Lisa. "Hey, who are you?"

"That's what…I'd like to know. What are you doing in my trash?" Lisa asked the small creature.

"Hey, believe me. I didn't want this either, toots!" the creature replied, brushing residue off his shoulders and looked around. "Hey, where am I?"

"You're…in my trash." Lisa replied, still stunned.

The creature rolled its eyes. "Good observation there, genius!" it stated with an attitude.

"Well…you're in Clifton." Lisa replied again.

The creature froze and gazed around the area, looking at the trees, the houses, and then Cash.

"Hey, what's with the fuzz bucket?" the creature asked, backing off as Cash continued to smell him.

"He's just trying to figure out who…or…_what_…you are." Lisa implied, kneeling down to the creature's level. "So am I."

Just then, the creature jumped on Lisa's leg. "Wait…you don't know who I am?! Come on, just one guess." He said, giving a rather huge grin. When Lisa came up with nothing, the creature sighed. "Name's Daxter."

"Lisa. Come on, you need to wash up. No one likes smelling of garbage." She said, picking up Daxter and placing him on her shoulder.

When they got inside she placed him by the kitchen sink and let the warm water fill up. "So, what _are_ you?"

"I'm an Ottsel. You know, half otter, half weasel." Daxter replied, sitting. "You know, I used to be human. Until I got pushed into some Dark Eco and THIS happened."

"Dark Eco?"

"You don't wanna know." Daxter shook his head.

"Who would do such a cruel thing and push you in?"

"I thought he was my friend." Daxter implied, "but now he's off doing better stuff and getting all the hot babes!" he whined and jumped in the filled sink. Lisa went into the cabinet and found the shampoo they use on the dog. She put some on Daxter's back and started scrubbing.

"A little to the left….ooooh that's it!" Daxter sighed happily. A little while later, she grabbed a towel and started drying him as if he were a dog.

"Hey hey HEY!" Daxter muffled through the towel. She stopped and realized his fur was standing up. "Static." He commented and took care of himself. "So, umm…where do I sleep? I'm kinda tired." He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, I'll set something up for ya." Lisa said as she picked up Daxter. "Come on, Cash." She called back. The puppy followed soon afterwards.

When they got to the room, she set up a blanket and small pillow for him on the small couch in her room. "You can sleep here if you want." She implied as he jumped in.

"This is nice…" Daxter sighed happily. After shooing Cash away from his bed, Lisa climbed into her own bed and turned off the lights. She looked back at the already sleeping ottsel as Cash slept on the ground next to him.

"_Where did he come from?"_ she thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well thats it for now...whaddya think? let me know PLEASE!! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is Chapter 2, cause I'm STILL stuck with the first one. So I figured, since I got a fresh idea, I shouldn't let it go to waste! lol

i own nothing but Lisa, Melissa, Allyson, Ms. B, and Kyle. oh and Clifton high school ;) lol

* * *

It was soon morning, and Lisa was just starting to get up. She glanced over at the couch and noticed it was empty. No strange orange creature in sight. 

"_Maybe it was just a dream…"_she thought to herself and went in her bathroom to get ready. After she showered and got dressed, she sat back down on her bed and went through her English textbook. She then looked at the clock, which read 6:45AM.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for the bus!" she yelled to herself as she grabbed her backpack and headed down the stairs. If only her parents would let her take the car to high school. She had her permit!

"_Man this bag is getting heavy." _she thought as she grabbed a Pop Tart out of the cabinet, fed the dog and ran out of the house. Luckily, she made it on the bus in time as it drove her to Clifton High School.

The school was rather large in her opinion. Three floors of long classes, boring teachers, and students who loved creating drama in different cliques. Lisa sighed as she walked toward her friends Allyson and Melissa.

"Hey Lisa! Did you do your English homework?" Melissa asked as if on routine. Without answering, Lisa just shook her head.

"You okay, Lisa? You look exhausted." Allyson asked with concern. She was the sympathetic one in the group. Melissa could be sympathetic too, but she was tougher than anyone in their grade was. As for Lisa, she was in between.

"It was a long night. Hey, did you guys see that shooting star last night?" Lisa asked, changing the subject as they all walked to English together. Melissa and Allyson looked at each other in confusion.

"Is this a trick question?" Melissa asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Lisa…it was too cloudy to see anything last night." Allyson replied. "I didn't see one star out. Certainly not a _shooting_ star." she laughed. Lisa shrugged her shoulders as they sat in their assigned seats; every kid's worst nightmare. Best friends in opposite corners of the class. Ms. Bigglesworth (short for Ms. B, which some students said stood for **boring**) soon walked in and closed the door.

"Alright class," the teacher stated in a monotone voice, "open your books and turn to page two hundred and fifty-seven."

Without looking, Lisa reached into her bag. She went to grab her book, but instead grabbed something…softer.

"YEEOW!! Watch the tail, sugar!" Daxter yelled, jumping out of the bag. "Geez, you think I'm a grizzard or something? This baby don't grow back!" he scolded, fixing the hairs on his tail that were sticking up.

"Lisa! What on Earth is that?!" Ms. B screamed. "A RAT!"

"A rat…a **_RAT?!_** THAT'S IT!" Daxter yelled as he zoomed up to the teacher's desk. He soon climbed up on the blouse of the teacher and was soon staring right in her face. "I am SICK…and TIRED…of everyone calling me a RAT! I am NOT a RAT!" he yelled as he soon jumped back down on the teacher's desk. "Ya think people would know an Ottsel when they see one!" Daxter complained, looking at the shocked expression on Lisa's face.

Not to mention the whole class.

Lisa ran to the desk and grabbed Daxter. "What are you doing here?!" Lisa hissed.

"Hey, your mangy friend was trying to steal my spot! Therefore, I found something safer. It's not my fault you don't look in your bag." Daxter complained, climbing up on Lisa's shoulder, which made her laugh softly. His soft feet tickled.

"No way…DAXTER!" a boy yelled out. He eagerly ran to Lisa and Daxter and brushed the long surfer hair out of his eyes. "DUDE! Where did you get it? I gotta have me one."

"Sorry _dude,_" Daxter said mimicking the boy and flashing his famous smile. "One of a kind."

"GET THAT…_THING_…OUT OF HERE!" the teacher yelled.

Lisa grabbed her bag and hurried out of the school with Daxter clinging onto her shoulder.

"Wow, what a bitch." Daxter commented after they ran out. "Hey, how come surfer boy there knew my name, but you didn't?!" he suddenly asked.

"Daxter, what were you doing in my bag?" Lisa asked as she sat down on the sidewalk.

"Hey, don't go changing the subject! Besides, didn't we already go over your little pet from hell trying to steal my spot?" Daxter said defensively. He soon spotted a small smile emerging from her face as she turned away for a moment. He crawled on her shoulder to get a closer look. "A HA! I thought that was a smile! And to think you were just some cold-as-ice chick."

"Just be grateful I don't send you to my _pet from hell_." Lisa mimicked Daxter as she stood back up with him still on her shoulder.

"You know, your shoulder is comfy. Not like Jak's." Daxter said, jumping in place. Lisa bit her tongue in order not to laugh from the tickle. Daxter noticed and smiled to himself. "Say, you're not ticklish, are ya?" he asked annoyingly as he used his tail to brush the back of her neck, causing her to laugh out loud and used a hand to cover the back of her neck.

"Who…who's Jak?" Lisa asked once she was able to collect herself.

"He's my…uhh…_sidekick_." Daxter said slyly. "Yeah, every hero's gotta have a sidekick ya know." He said proudly.

"Oh so you're a hero where you come from? Where's that?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Enh, you've never heard of it." Daxter said, shaking his hands in front of him as he started tickling her with his tail again. Lisa soon threatened to put him back in her backpack and the tickling ceased.

Once they reached home, she placed Daxter on the bed and was getting ready to leave again.

"Hey! Where ya going?!" he asked.

"Look Daxter, I have to get downstairs ready for when my dad comes home. Seriously, if my parents ever saw you…"

"They'd think I'm a rat too, huh? Geez don't you guys have Ottsels here?" Daxter asked.

Lisa shook her head. "I've never heard of them until you came." She admitted as she closed the door behind her and hurried downstairs. Before she could get the dishes unloaded, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and found the boy from class (a.k.a. surfer dude) on the other side.

"Hey." He said calmly.

"Uh…hi." Lisa replied back.

"Where did you get Daxter?" he asked again.

"How do you know him?" Lisa asked with a confused look on her face. This caused the boy to smile.

"Had a feeling you didn't know. Here." He said, throwing her a game. "Check it out. I want it back, though." He finished as he headed out.

"Wait! What's your name anyway?" Lisa asked. The boy turned around and smiled.

"It's inside the case. Along with my number." He smiled and walked off. Lisa closed the door and took a look at the game

"Jak and Daxter?!" Lisa whispered to herself. She then opened the case and saw a piece of paper inside with the game.

"This should help ya out a bit.

-Kyle"

At the bottom of the paper, she could see his phone number. She smiled to herself as she set aside the mysterious game and continued her dishes.

* * *

yay for finishing chapter 2! Lol sorry if it's short..it seemed long in Word! lol

**Lisa:: thanks for the comment!! Kinda coincidental how your name wound up in my story, huh? ;) I honestly didnt think about it at first!! **

**Silver Horror:: aww I'll take those "wows" as you're so shocked more than one word cant describe it, so you'll just repeat one word ;) lol**

more updates to come! But until then...comments would be great too!!

jessi


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY NEW UPDATE!! HORRAY FOR NO PROCRASTINATION!**

**Man, I don't know why it took so long for her to write MY story, but sheesh! it's getting good, isn't it?! Yes, indeedy, she's making Ol' Orange Lightning look GOOD! and why wouldn't she? I am..amazing, after all. Yes, sir, without ME there would BE no story!!**

**Whoops! Got caught!**** gotta--**

**grr.. crazy little Ottsel... okay, I don't own anything from Naughty Dog... and FYI so no one gets mad at me I used an idea from the PSP game, Daxter..I know, I know.. ++bad, jessi! BAD!++ but hey at least I told ya! **

* * *

That night at the dinner table, Lisa sat and just played with the broccoli on her plate. She loved broccoli, but she just wasn't hungry. After all, she was saving it for her small orange friend who was upstairs in her room. 

"Lisa, are you alright? You haven't touched any of your food." Her mom implied.

"Did something happen at school today, princess?" her dad asked.

Lisa looked up and smiled. _"Yeah, as a matter of fact…this Ottsel –you know, half otter half weasel—well his name is Daxter, and he's from another time zone. Basically he followed me to school, scared my teacher and was called a rat, and I ran out of the class. But, you know, nothing out of the **ordinary**_." She thought to herself. "Umm yeah there was…a huge ugly rat that crawled around our class today. The teacher freaked, and the rat climbed up my desk, and—"

"A **_RAT_**?!" the mother yelled. "Eww! Who knows how many viruses that rat had on him! You know, I thought I heard claw-like feet running around today." The mother informed them as she went on about the viruses rats could carry.

"Dad, may I be excused?" Lisa asked as she grabbed her dish and headed for the kitchen. She moved her food from her plate to a Tupperware container and hurried upstairs to her room, where she saw Daxter attempting to handle the Play Station2 controller as he played the Jak and Daxter game.

"You know, toots," Daxter started to say as he dropped the controller, "This is ancient history right here." He held up the game box. "We already did this, Jak was kidnapped, I rescued him, and we saved the world…TWICE! Not to mention that racing thing ol' Krew tricked us to do."

"Hold on wait…Krew?" Lisa asked.

"Do they have games for that?" Daxter asked, ignoring her question as he hopped on top of the bed and ate all the food very quickly.

"I don't know, maybe." she answered, sitting at the foot of her bed and looked at the cover. "Is this Jak?" Lisa asked, pointing to the blonde haired boy with very pointy ears.

Daxter sat on Lisa's lap and looked at the cover, still eating some of the broccoli. "Yeah, that's him."

"Your…_sidekick_?" Lisa asked with sarcasm. Daxter ignored her and stared at the backpack.

"When can I go back to school with you? Those girls were—"

"You're not going back." she interrupted his statement.

"What?! Why not?!" he complained.

"It's too risky. You could get hurt!"

"Listen…_risky_ is when you risk your tail to get past Krimson Guards with BIG GUNS to save your friend…not to mention fighting metal heads left and right. Once you've done that, give me a call." Daxter said toughly, turning his back towards her.

"Listen…you'll be safe here. Mom and dad go to work in the morning, and I'll be back in the afternoon! Please?" Lisa asked sweetly as she scratched Daxter behind his ear, causing his right foot to twitch in agreement

"Hmmm…AHH! Okay, okay, FINE. I'll stay." Daxter finally gave in and sat down as Lisa continued to scratch him behind the ear until he fell asleep.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

It was soon morning, and Daxter woke up from hearing a sudden high pitched sound.

_Ding-Dong!_

"Whoa-wha?" he sat up and carefully snuck out of Lisa's room to see who was at the door.

The mother answered the door. On the other side was a man dressed in a rubber-looking outfit that covered his face.

"Someone call for an exterminator?" the man asked. Daxter's eyes widened in fear.

"Exterminator?" he whispered to himself. Remembering his job when he had to exterminate bugs, he realized he was in trouble and had to reach Lisa fast.

"Oh thank goodness! I think I heard something down in the basement!" the mother yelled as she led the masked man to the basement. Knowing the coast was clear, Daxter hurried down the stairs and out the door, where he saw the van the man drove here. Curiosity got to the best of him and he peered inside to see some old suits in the back. A smile fashioned on his face as an idea had formed in his mind.

He climbed in the front seat of the van and found a spare walkie-talkie.

"Hello? Rodent Man, do you copy, over?" Daxter said into the walkie-talkie.

"Rodent Man here. Whaddya need, bossman? Over." Daxter smiled to himself.

"Uhh…we gotta…HUGE rodent problem at the...uh…the school…Yeah, that's it! Rodents all OVER the place. It's warfare there, ya gotta stop it. Over." As soon as Daxter finished that sentence, Lisa's front door swung open and the large exterminator ran towards the van. Daxter jumped into the back seat and hid under the old uniforms.

"I'm sorry miss, there was no sign of any rodents in your house. I just got a call about the local school, so I have to check that out." The man said and drove off. "OH YEAH!" the man exclaimed, "Promotion time. This calls for a celebration." He said as Daxter heard a light 'click' followed by an off-key voice singing along.

"_**Ain't no mountain Hiiiiiigh enough! **_

_**Ain't no valley Looooow enough!**_

**_Ain't no RI-VER wiiiide enough!" _**the man sang as he drove off to the school.

"Oy…Sounds like Krew singing at Happy Hour." Daxter complained as he put a helmet on to muffle the sound coming from the front of the van. Ideas ran through his mind as he attempted to cut through one of the uniforms to make it fit. Why an exterminator had Home Ec tools with him, Daxter didn't want to know. He figured the man made dresses in his spare time and sang more of those songs….he shuddered at the thought.

They finally made it to the school and the man shut off the car. Once he knew the coast was clear, Daxter got out of the van and headed through an already open door, where he saw a couple girls in the hall.

"Excuse me ladies…" he said smoothly. "Bug exterminator. I believe there may be some cloth eating bugs in your shirts!" he said through the mask. The girls just rolled their eyes and walked off.

"PERVERT!" one girl yelled back.

"Was it something I said?" Daxter asked aloud and continued down the hall until he saw a young boy.

"Hey, dude. I'm looking for this...boring English teacher…"

"Bigglesworth? Yeah, she's just go down this hall, take the left, and she's the second door on the right. Psh. She's a bitch."

"So I've heard…" Daxter replied as he thanked the boy and ran off.

"HEY!" a voice boomed. Daxter turned around and saw the rodent exterminator standing right behind him. "What the hell are you doing? This is MY job." He growled.

"Cool it, rat man. I was sent here." Daxter answered nervously.

"Oh yeah? Who sent you?"

"Uhh…you know…" Daxter stalled to think of a good name. "The bossman… Mister… Fingle...Fragger." There was a pause.

"GAH! Why doesn't Fingle-fragger trust me!? Ya know," he said, looking at the small disguised Ottsel, "just because I messed up on the Rat flood of '97, I lose all trust. I FORGOT I HAD SWISS CHEEZE IN MY POCKET!!!" he cried, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

"Uhh…why don't you take the rest of the day off? I can handle this. Go ahead." Daxter said, patting the giant man's shoulder.

The man sniffed very loudly. "Yeah, I guess…Thanks, man." He replied softly and headed off.

"Man, what a wuss!!" Daxter laughed to himself as he headed for the English teacher's room. "_Ain't no mountain high enough…ain't no—_DAMNIT!!" he yelled to himself as he tried to get the man's song out of his head. He knocked on the door, and it was immediately answered by the teacher. She had jet black hair and red-rimmed glasses that sat just right on her tiny nose. He remembered her well. She called him a rat!

"Can I help you?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Uh…yeah. Someone called about a rat problem?" Daxter twinged saying 'rat', because he was referring to himself.

"Oh yes. That was yesterday. This hideous, ugly, orange RAT crawled in my classroom, and I feel he may be back sooner than later."

"Oh, _really_ now? Well, ya might wanna keep those four eyes open, teach!" Daxter said slyly as he smiled to himself. She had no clue.

But Kyle knew. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to Lisa. She opened the letter:

"Kinda small to be an exterminator, don't ya think?"

Lisa looked back at Kyle, wide-eyed. He only nodded and mouthed "Daxter".

She looked at the small exterminator that had his back toward her. Sure enough a hole started to form in the old-looking suit as a it of orange fur was able to be seen. Yup, it was Daxter alright.

"So uh…this RAT…where did he go after you saw him?"

"Ask Lisa. She took him outside and then never came back." A girl stated loudly. Lisa's face grew hot.

"Oh, _really_? All right, miss, let's go. I gotta few _questions_ for ya." the masked stranger yelled sternly, pointing at Lisa, then looking back towards the teacher. "Don't know how long this will take, but we need to talk to her."

"Oh FINE. Lisa, read pages 1 – 256 for homework tonight. I expect a 5 page essay by Monday." Lisa rolled her eyes as she followed the miniature exterminator out the door.

"Daxter, what are you _doing_? I thought I told you to stay home." Lisa stated sternly as she took off Daxter's mask.

"Oooooh no. why didn't _you_ tell _me _about the exterminator that came today?!" Daxter yelled, taking off the rest of the costume and examining the hole that formed.

"What exterminator?" Lisa asked confused.

"Don't play coy with me! Rat man came to our house and almost KILLED ME! Okay, maybe not KILLED…but I bet that's what he would've done."

"My mom must have called someone when we were asleep…" Lisa said, looking down at the sad Ottsel. She felt bad this was happening to him. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder, twinging softly from the tickle. "Come on, let's go to the mall. You can see the hot girls or something."

"NOW you're talking!" He said happily, as he got comfortable on her shoulder. "Uh, Lisa?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a mall?"

* * *

**hmm a mall, eh? well, I guess we'll find out soon. Yes indeedy, Orange Lightning returns! and this chick is even lettin me comment on your replies!! How nice... heh heh hehh...**

**Isaiah:: that's an interesting name, isn't it? Well Izzy, can I call ya Izzy? Yeah, I gave her the idea ++gets smacked++ OW! well, okay, maybe I didnt...but still. and are her parent's really named that?! That's pretty sweet!!**

**Silver Horror:: What's so scary about silver? heh heh...just kidding! ****Yes, it is an amzing story...cause it's about ME ++smiles++ oh yeah.. I make _any_ story amazing. ;-)**

**Keep up with those comments! This is ORANGE LIGHTNING...SIGNING OFF!**

**+sings softly+_ ain't no mountain hiigh enough...ain't no valley_--aw shit not again!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY!! NEW CHAPTER UP!!! now, before anything, I have to say this so I dont break any laws of fanfiction-land ... I ASKED PERMISSION TO USE PART OF A STORY, _JAK2: TEENAGERS IN HAVEN CITY _WRITTEN BY _ANIME FANS UNITE_... AND I GOT THEIR PERMISSION. so that's another thing I don't own along with everything in Naughty Dog-land. I'll remind ya again in the story ;-)**

* * *

---- Back in Haven City ---- 

"Daxter?" a voice called into the dark alley. "Daxter, come on. Tess is getting worried and so am I." Jak walked into the alley, wondering where his best friend could be. Just then, he heard a familiar voice.

"WOW! Get a load of THAT girl! Why don't you wear red? It'll show more of your boo—OW!"

"Daxter, where are you?" Jak yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something glowing. It looked like a busted T.V. But how could it be glowing?

"Jak? Jak, where are ya, buddy?!" the voice called from the glowing screen. Without thinking, Jak jumped into the tiny screen and vanished.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Lisa announced as she pointed to the mall. "Now we're gonna need to give you a disguise." She said with a rather evil grin as she looked at the Ottsel. 

"Uhh…Lisa? What are you gonna do?" Daxter asked, his ears going down as he looked in her hand. "OH NO! NO WAY are you gonna get THAT on me!"

"Oh you're okay wearing old smelly bug exterminator clothes, but not this? It's just a collar!" Lisa laughed, trying to get the collar on the fighting ottsel. "Hey look! Bikini models!"

"WHERE?!" The ottsel asked as he stopped resisting and gazed out the window only seeing an empty bench and a stop sign. He then heard a _click,_ and realized what had happened. Lisa handed him a mirror, and staring back at him was, (in his eyes) a rather handsome Ottsel…with Cash's old collar on him.

He glared at Lisa. "You're the devil. ORANGE LIGHTNING does NOT wear collars!"

Lisa rolled her eyes and decided to con him into going. "Come on. Chicks dig cute puppies. They always stop to see a dog."

A smile formed on the Ottsel's face. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

"WOW! Get a load of THAT girl!" Daxter yelled, staring at a busty blonde-haired woman with a crimson red shirt on. He looked up at Lisa. "Why don't you wear red? It'll show more of your boo—OW!" 

"That's enough out of you." Lisa whispered. "Remember, you're a DOG. Dogs don't talk."

"Yeah, yeah…I remember." Daxter complained, frowning.

"So, we've circled the mall at least ten times by now, and you've had at least twenty different people come up to pet you…are you ready to go home?" Lisa asked.

"But—"

"Daxter, we should've gone home after you licked that girl's mouth! Did you see the look on her boyfriend's face?!"

"I know, it was hilarious!" Daxter laughed. "Ahh, okay let's—" Daxter started to say, but then stopped as his ears shot up, as if he heard something. "Jak?" he asked aloud, jumping out of Lisa's arms and looking around the mall. "Jak, where are ya, buddy?!"

"Daxter…I don't think Jak's here…" Lisa said softly, picking up Daxter and headed out towards her car.

"Wait… what if he IS here?! Then maybe he might have landed at your house or something, like I did!" Without another word, the two jumped into the car and drove home.

* * *

"JAK?! Where are ya buddy?" Daxter called inside the empty house as Lisa went upstairs. Sadly, the only answer he received was the barking coming from Cash. The ottsel climbed up the stairs sadly and entered Lisa's room. "He's not here." He looked up at Lisa, who seemed to be hypnotized by a glowing screen. Panicking, Daxter climbed onto Lisa's shoulder. 

"LISA! Don't look into the light!!" Daxter yelled, forcing her eyes shut.

"Daxter, what—what are you doing?!" Lisa asked, prying the ottsel away from her face.

"You almost got sucked in there! Lucky for you I was here…I think a reward is needed now." He said, pointing behind his ear for her to scratch.

Lisa rolled her eyes and scratched Daxter anyway. "You goof. I wasn't being sucked into anything, I was just reading a story online. I tried to search for more information about Haven City…that town you mentioned. Well, it came to this fan fiction story. I started reading it, and its real good." Lisa said, still staring into the computer. Just then, the phone rang. Lisa got up and left the room, leaving Daxter with the computer.

"Alright, what do we got here?" he asked aloud, as he started to read the story aloud.

A/N -- **NOTE: THE STORY IS FROM ANIME FAN TEAM CALLED _JAK2: TEENAGERS IN HAVEN CITY_. YA'LL SHOULD READ IT!! AND THANKS FOR THE PERMISSION TO USE IT…**

"'_As she checked out her outfit, she was suddenly surprised as a high and annoying voice came out of nowhere._

_'Hey sweetness, did you just wake up?'_

_She looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair standing before her, rubbing his long ear. She was about to ask him if he just talked to her when a large orange face popped in front of her with a cheesy grin._

_'You know, if you were having your beauty sleep, you don't need it,' he flirted as the man rolled his eyes at this. 'Because you had just probably woken up from a thousand-year old sleep.' _"

Daxter paused. "Hey, my voice doesn't sound annoying!!" He read on a few more lines, past the two authors talking, and stopped at a very confusing line: "_"Well, you're stupid like your father."_"

"Okay, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Daxter asked aloud. After about five minutes trying to figure out what was meant in that, he read on to see his character in the story didn't get it either, and was being mocked by it.

"**Lisa: I wonder how long Daxter is going to realize what that meant.**

**Neko: Probably thirty minutes...**

**Michelle: Or five days...**"

He growled at their statement (whoever they were), and left the computer screen. "If anything, people should write about how amazing I am." Daxter commented as he jumped up on the bed and decided to take a nap. "Stupid like my father?" he shook his head, still confused and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

---- while daxter was reading the story ---- 

"Hello?" Lisa asked into the phone.

"Hey, it's Kyle."

"Hey what's up?" Lisa asked, trying to hide her happiness in hearing his voice.

"You're not going to believe who I'm with." Kyle said into the phone in a serious-yet-surprised tone. "Here, just speak into this part here." There was silence, followed by the sound of Kyle passing a phone around.

"Uh…hi." A deep voice said.

"Hi. Who's this?" Lisa asked, very confused. There was a long pause.

"My name is Jak."

* * *

**WOW! how about that?! Talk about weird, huh? Well, I hope ya enjoyed it! I wonder what's going to happen... but first::**

**Mairelle: The problem with the long-eared dude was he was too busy flirting with those two hott chicks in the beginnig of the story... grr. If I was reading this, I'd get mad at Jak for not realizing his friend was upset earlier. lol... and I'm gonna laugh so hard if you guys actually DO use the name "Izzy" in your story. LOL!!! thanks for the review!!**

**okay, since that was the only review I got..only one person... --sad sigh-- I guess that's it! Until next time!!**

**LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 5 is up.**

**Forgive me if I don't sound like my normal happy self, but I'm rather upset at the moment...not only is this not getting my document right (3rd time updating chapter 5), I found out someone keyed my car...ya thats not cool. I was thinking of some ways to make me happy, and so I wrote this chapter. and it worked! I guess Daxter's corny jokes and funny attitude really DOES make ya laugh!**

**Daxter:: I do what I can, sweet cheeks ;-)**

**Jessi:: thanks Daxter:-)**

**Daxter:: _looks back at previous chapter_ Hey, do you get what that girl 'Vanessa' meant in Anime Fan Team's story when she said I was _"stupid like my father"_?**

**Jessi:: _laughs_ ...ummm...ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Daxter:: HEY!!**

**Jessi:: p.s.- i don't own anything from Naughty Dog.**

* * *

Lisa didn't say a word as she and Daxter walked to Kyle's house that cold night. He was only a few houses down from where she lived. _"Okay, relax." _She thought to herself, her heart racing with excitement. She had only met this boy, but there was something about him... 

Daxter decided to break the silence. "You know, this whole time I've been here, I haven't seen one zoomer."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, a zoomer, ya know? It's kinda like what your ma drives, only it is in the air and not shitty looking." Daxter joked around.

Lisa smiled a little. "We don't have zoomers. Only cars-like what my mom drives, trucks and motorcycles…there's more though, but they don't hover in the air… I wish they could. That'd be neat."

"Well, if you're ever around Haven City, maybe me and Jak will let you test drive one. You'd probably be better at it than Jak." Daxter suggested. Lisa gave a soft chuckle. She knew that would never happen. It's scientifically impossible. _"Well, so is a videogame character coming into the real world." _she thought.

Besides, things like that only happened in stories…right?

Lisa shook the thought out of her mind as the two reached the front door. The white house was a bit bigger than her house and had a dark green door. Just to the right of the door was a small doorbell.

"Allow me, sweetie." Daxter cooed, balancing himself on her shoulder as he reached for the doorbell. "YOO-HOO!" he announced in his usual high-pitched tone, matching the notes the doorbell chimed. The door soon opened, and Lisa was face-to-face with Kyle yet again.

"What was that noise? Sounded like two cats fighting in a well." Kyle joked around, ignoring the glare sent from Daxter as he welcomed the two in. "Lisa…you look nice."

Lisa fought from blushing. "Thanks…so, where is he?" She changed the subject suddenly, feeling Daxter's sly grin on her as he caught her blushing.

"Down in the basement."

Lisa shrugged. "Lead the way!"

When they reached the basement, Lisa gasped, and Daxter's jaw dropped. Sitting on the couch was a boy with spiky blond hair, and what looked like dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I gave him some of my clothes to wear. His didn't-well, it was shitty looking, basically." Kyle whispered softly to Lisa.

"JAK! BUDDY!!" Daxter jumped off Lisa's shoulder and headed toward the couch, where the blond haired boy was sitting. His ears weren't pointy like in the game. They looked normal. The blond-haired boy looked at Daxter with a look of relief. "Miss me already?" the ottsel asked.

"Daxter! There you are…where have you been?" Jak asked picking up the ottsel.

"Ehh, you know…here and there." Daxter smiled his sheepish grin as he climbed on his best friend's shoulder again. "Oh, hey…this is Lisa." He turned and pointed to Lisa. "Don't worry; I've been taking real good care of her." Jak stood up and walked slowly towards her, his face not showing any emotion. Lisa stood calm, not knowing what he'd do.

"Thanks. Hope he wasn't too much trouble." Jak smirked.

Lisa smiled back. "He was a bit of a handful at first, but he was alright…" she replied. He seemed like a nice guy. He was worried about his friend, she guessed. "Jak, how did you—"

Kyle jumped in the conversation. "We'll let you and Daxter talk alone." Kyle tugged on Lisa's hand as a hint to follow him upstairs.

When the coast was clear, Daxter jumped off his best friend's shoulder and hopped on the red couch. "Nice place here." He admired the picture of a man with black hair, brown eyes and a mustache, in a formal tuxedo. Standing alongside of him was a _very_ attractive woman with brown hair and hazel eyes in a very seductive red dress. "WOAH! Check her out! Who's that?!"

"That's his mom." Jak said, rolling his eyes. It was a typical response from his friend. "Dax, where were you? Why did you leave?"

Oh, so **NOW** you worry about me!" Daxter huffed, "Well, you looked a little occupied with those hot busty chicks; I didn't want to cramp your STYLE."

Jak raised an eyebrow. "My…_style_? Dax, I was just being nice to them. If you remember, I left you alone with Tess earlier 'cause I seemed to be cramping YOUR style. You were just too drunk to remember." Jak reminded his friend. "They were _fans_. That's all. You're my best friend. What makes you think I'd replace you like that?"

Daxter frowned and tried to think back…he had a few drinks with Tess, come to think of it… he stared at the corner, where the light blue paint touched the dark blue carpet floor, and turned to his best friend. "Hey! NO ONE replaces Orange Lightning!" he announced jumping on his friend's shoulder. "If anything, YOU need ME!" he grinned.

Jak smirked. "Oh, _really_?"

"Yup! Without me, you'd still be the Baron's guinea pig!" Daxter informed him.

"And without ME getting as far as we did, YOU wouldn't be wearing those pants the precursors gave you." Jak taunted him.

Daxter gave a sly grin and messed up his friend's hair. "Yeah, well…I'm a precursor; I could've given myself pants anytime. Hey, what happened to your ears? They look…ehh…_different_." Daxter asked, pulling at Jak's new ears, seeing if they were real.

Jak rubbed his ear in pain and looked at the mirror. "I don't know…this world might've done something to it. We need to find a way to get back home, Dax."

Daxter looked up. "Why? I like it here! The chicks are hott, and sure the animals are weird, and there aren't zoomers…but the chicks are hott!"

Jak rolled his eyes, and then thought of a plan. "You know, Daxter…I think this world has done something to you, too…"

* * *

::: meanwhile, upstairs ::: 

The main floor was just as nice as the basement. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, with special logs that made the flames turn blue and green, keeping Lisa warm as she sat on the white-carpeted floor, which was the softest carpet she had ever felt. There weren't many pictures on the wall, just ones of his parents; he said they were on a cruise and wouldn't be back for another week. Lisa continued looking around, admiring the fish tank, and gazed at the different colored fish that were swimming around.

"Wow. You place looks smaller on the outside." Lisa gasped in awe still, gazing at a beautiful purple crystal in the glass cabinet, held by a brass statue.

"Well, never judge something just by how it looks." A voice came from the kitchen. She gazed toward the room, only to see the marble floor. Soon Kyle returned to the living room with two cups of soda. "Take that fish for example," he said, pointing to a light-brown fish with spikes coming out of it. "The lionfish looks beautiful, right?" He asked, as Lisa nodded.

"It IS beautiful."

"Well, if it hits you with one of those spikes, you could get poisoned." He saw her eyes widen. "It's beautiful…but deadly."

"Well, next time I see one, I'll know not to pet it." Lisa said sarcastically as she took a sip of her soda.

Kyle chuckled. "Wonder what those two are talking about?" He asked aloud, motioning downstairs.

Lisa shrugged as she put down her drink. "Who knows? It's best we don't go interfere, though."

Kyle nodded in agreement. "Speaking of which," he hesitated, "have you…told anyone else about them?"

Lisa shook her head and took another drink. "No. Have you?"

"No." Kyle answered, "I think it's best no one knows…I mean, how many people will believe videogame characters are in the real world?"

Lisa looked at Kyle. "Yeah, I know. But when you think about it," Lisa said, looking into the fire, "What if it's not just a game for them? Like…what if it's another world? We have to find out how to get them back to wherever they came from." Lisa informed Kyle. Suddenly, she felt dizzy.

He gave Lisa a cold look. "What do you think I've been doing?" He asked sternly. "While you took that rat to the mall, I've been here busting my ass trying to find out where they came from. It was then I saw Jak walk around the neighborhood, so I got him in before everyone else saw him."

Trying to avoid a fight, Lisa just shook her head. "You're right, sorry." She said, rubbing her head.

Kyle looked at her. "You okay? You don't look so good"

"Yeah, fine…wait," she paused for a moment, "how did you know me and Daxter were at the mall?" she asked, still feeling dizzy.

Kyle hesitated. "I-You told me about it, don't you remember?"

"I did?" Lisa thought for a minute. Her head started to hurt…did she tell him?

"Yeah, right before I went to get our drinks." He answered. "Let's get you away from the fire, it might be the heat messing with you." He said, helping her up to sit on the couch rather than on the floor. She stumbled a bit, but he held onto her still, not letting her fall. They sat down on the couch. He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. Her attention changed from the fire to the purple crystal in the cabinet. Did it just glow?

He noticed her staring at the crystal. "It was from my great grandma. She always had a thing for nick-knacks." He chuckled. "Do you want some more soda?" he offered, seeing her cup was empty.

She shook her head. "Can I have some water, instead?" before he reached the kitchen, they heard a loud shriek from downstairs, and saw a flash of orange run towards Lisa.

"LISAAAAA!!" Daxter yelled as he stood two inches away from her face. "Jak says that your planet is making me ugly! SAY IT ISNT SO!" he yelled in fear. Lisa looked at Jak, who was grinning at his prank. She laughed.

"Daxter, you are still the cutest critter I've seen here in Clifton." She said, as Jak started laughing. Daxter glared at his friend and laid on his back on top of Lisa's lap.

"See, Jak? Maybe your eyesight is getting sore…" he glanced at Lisa. "WOAH! I think mine is too…You okay, Sugar? Kinda looking a little sour there." He asked, noticing Lisa looked sick.

"Do you have Eco? Maybe that will help." Jak offered, receiving a weird look from Lisa. Daxter shook his head.

"Jak, Jak, Jak…have YOU got a lot to learn. Like I said, where would you be without me?" Daxter smiled, reminding him of their conversation downstairs.

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "No, I think I just need some sleep. I'm pretty tired." She announced, standing up. She then looked at Jak and Daxter. "Where are you guys going to stay?" she asked, meaning her house or Kyles.

Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder. "Well _my_ vote is Lisa's! Come on, Jakkie boy!" Daxter said. "See ya later, _dude_." Daxter replied, mimicking Kyle from when they first met.

Kyle smirked. "Later, rodent." He walked the three out of the house. Before Lisa could leave, he grabbed her arm tightly. "Remember what we said…don't tell ANYONE." He whispered. "I'll call you when I get closer to finding out how to get those two home." He said, sneaking a kiss. Lisa nodded and walked off, not saying a word. She then realized the feeling she had when she first saw him at her doorstep, when she was at his house, and when she had that conversation…

_Fear._

"Man, I don't know about you, but that guy doesn't seem very normal." Daxter said, balancing on Jak's hard shoulder.

"Says the talking rodent…you think THAT'S normal?" Lisa asked, tugging on Daxter's tail, making him lose balance. He hung onto Jak's shoulder and pulled himself back up.

"Not funny. So what did you and lover boy talk about anyway?" Daxter asked.

"Number one: Ewe. Not my type. He kinda creeps me out." Lisa responded. She noticed Jak smiling a little bit. "Number two: He says he's close to finding out how to get you two back home soon."

"Did he tell you?" Jak implied.

Lisa frowned. "No. He wouldn't tell me. He noticed me staring at his purple crystal, though."

Daxter stifled a laugh. "Is THAT what you call it? We just call it a —"

"Knock it off, Daxter." Jak stopped his perverted friend. "Yeah, I saw it too…the glowing one?"

Lisa's eyes widened as she stopped walking for a minute. "Yeah! I thought it was glowing!" she said, starting to walk again.

"Not only that, but there was a room that was locked. It was just down the hall. He spent most of the time there, and I swear I could hear another voice or something. I couldn't make it out."

"We need to see what's going on." Lisa replied.

"I smell a MISSION!" Daxter announced.

"I see our spy, too." Lisa commented, staring at Daxter.

"Yeah! Wait, what?!" Daxter's eyes widened.

"Daxter, with your size, you could probably go through the air condition vent or something…there has to be a vent somewhere you can crawl through." Lisa stated.

"She's right. Come on, Daxter, you'll get to be the hero here." Jak egged on.

"I'm ALWAYS the hero!" Daxter said loudly as they headed toward the front door. "However, if you two really need me, then I guess I'll help."

Lisa smiled and opened the door to the house. She figured her parents were already fast asleep, and quietly brought the two upstairs.

"Ahh we meet again, fuzz bucket!" Daxter said, looking at Cash, who was happy to see his new friend home again and licked the orange ottsel. "Hey hey, easy on the fur!" he said, wiping off the massive drool.

"You can sleep here, Jak." Lisa said, showing him her bed.

"Wait, where will you sleep?" Jak asked, noticing there was only one bed.

"There's a comfy couch with my name on it downstairs. Make sure not to make too much noise. Bathroom is right in there. Night, you two." Lisa said as she closed the door.

Jak sat down in Lisa's bed. It was very comfortable. "Night, Daxter."

"Night Jak." Daxter replied, enjoying his own little bed on the small couch. As Daxter started to doze off, Cash jumped on the small couch and slept next to his little friend. Too tired to fight, Daxter fell asleep.

Lisa sat on the couch downstairs and set up the pull out bed. Just then, she felt a presence and looked up.

"Hey, Jak." Lisa said, still fixing the sheets.

"Hey. I, uh…just wanted to say thanks for helping out. And thanks for letting us stay here." Jak said.

"No problem. Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought some friends over to meet you guys tomorrow, would ya?" Lisa asked, sitting on the cot.

"Is it safe to do so?" Jak asked, worried.

Lisa just smiled. "Trust me. These two are my most trusted friends, and I think they can help. Goodnight." Lisa said, getting under the covers and dozed off.

"Night." Jak said. Before he headed up the stairs, he changed his mind, sat on the other end of the couch, and watched Lisa sleeping. A few minutes later two furry creatures joined him as they sat next to Jak.

"Nice, leave me with the slobbery one." Daxter complained, curling up in the corner and sleeping again.

"Which one?" Jak laughed softly and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow's mission.

* * *

"My lord, they are here." A voice said in the darkness. 

"Have you eliminated them yet?" a deeper voice questioned.

"Not yet, my lord, but soon. The Eco Crystal has responded to Jak's presence."

A soft yet evil chuckle was heard. "Excellent."

* * *

**WOW!! wonder what's gonna happen...I think you're gonna enjoy the next chapter ::smiles::**

**on with reviewing the reviews! ;-)**

**Caree----thanks so much for the review!! It made me feel all sorts of specialness... and I took your advice! Thanks for that, too!! And yeah, I tried to get Daxter's personality juuust right! I'm glad to hear I haven't screwed up yet!! ;)**

**Dominic Reject-- I tried making a story where someone got sucked into their world at first, but now I'm stuck! So I decided to write another story on just th opposite--them coming to OUR world! starring the adorable fuzzy one!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6!! Daxter gets down and dirty with his job, and Jak meets Lisa's two friends, who secretly are huge fans of the Jak trilogy!! **

**and MORE!!! haha**

**Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Chapter 6 is here! Hooray! Let's see how good this gets…the last chapter on Word was 9 PAGES!! NINE!!! Can you believe it?! Let's see how much I have here!**

**Oh and do any of you have AIM? It would be cooler to get advice faster than waiting for messages hahaha cause I'm kinda new at fan fics as you can see…**

**FYI I own nothing from PS2 or Naughty Dog, and I borrowed the vent idea from the game Daxter on PSP…but it's kinda different in my opinion. So, ya! On with the story!!**

**You're lucky I can't sleep!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Jak was the first to wake up. Still seeing that Lisa was still fast asleep on the cot, he decided to step outside to greet the cold morning. As he sat on their porch, he gazed out into the street, seeing a large yellow vehicle stop by the house across the street, and saw Kyle and a few other kids get in.

_Kyle._

Something seemed familiar about him. The way he walked, the way he looked at Lisa.

_Lisa_.

The young girl didn't seem to know what was going on. It was up to Jak to set things right, since, for all Jak knew, no one seemed to know who they were except for Kyle.

"_Will I be stuck here forever?"_ Jak thought to himself, walking back inside to get warm. He smiled to himself, seeing Daxter curled up next to Cash. He snuck over back to his spot, trying not to wake anyone up. However, ottsel's ears are very sensitive.

"You could've closed the door on your way out, ya know," commented Daxter, his eyes still shut. He then sat up and slowly opened his eyes. "What were you doing out there for anyway?"

Jak shrugged. "Just thinking. Hey Dax, what was that big yellow vehicle that stops by the house?"

"THAT would be the bus. It takes Lisa and those other hott chicks—I mean, her friends, to school…" Daxter replied in a know-it-all tone. He then gasped out loud. "THE BUS! Lisa missed it!" He jumped onto the cot to wake the deep sleeper. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty! **Rise and shine**!" Daxter tried this for a few minutes until Lisa finally moved about. Slowly she opened her eyes, rubbing them to get into focus. All she saw was a fuzzy orange face grinning at her.

"Morning, toots! Weren't we supposed to go to the school?" Daxter asked.

Lisa sat up, sliding her fingers through her brown messy hair. "No. We have things to do at Kyle's house. I want to know what he's not telling us." Lisa answered, getting out of the bed and heading upstairs. "I'll be done in fifteen minutes. Let me get showered up." She said as she left the boys downstairs. Locking her bedroom door, she looked at her Simpsons calendar and smiled. She just remembered tomorrow was her birthday. The thought slipped her mind while she was taking care of Daxter for the past few days. She jumped in the shower, and fifteen minutes later, just as she promised, she headed downstairs, dressed in dark blue jeans and a crimson red shirt.

It was a cold day, not to mention cloudy as they reached Kyle's house and started looking for a way in. "I don't see any vents or anything…" Lisa commented sadly. She turned to Jak, who seemed to have a smile on his face as he looked up. She looked up as well, and saw what caught Jak's eye. Understanding his plan, she smiled and nodded. "It's perfect."

"What's perfect? What are you two lookin' at?" Daxter asked, looking up as well. He them saw the brick styled chimney and knew what they had in store. "Ohhh, no!" Daxter objected. "Who do you think I am?! Santa Claus!? This ain't Christmas, ya know!" Daxter said, trying to pry himself from Jak's grip to no avail. Sooner than he thought, he was thrown into the air, and went shooting down into the chimney. He crashed to the bottom, making the ashes and soot around him go up into the air around him. Daxter climbed out of the fireplace and looked as black as night with soot covering his entire body.

After brushing himself off completely, he noticed he was back in the living room. Walking across the white carpet, he noticed the purple crystal in the cabinet. Before he could touch it, a static shock came from the crystal, hurting his finger.

"YEEOW! Bad crystal, BAD!" Daxter scolded the inanimate object. He then decided to walk down the dark hall.

"Oooh…spooky…" he said out loud teasingly as he attempted to reach the door handle. Unfortunately, due to his particular height, it was too high for his Ottsel hands to grab. "Great." He mumbled as he looked around for a vent to climb into. After a few minutes, he found one back in the kitchen and started to crawl in the dusty vent, causing his pants to get even dirtier than the chimney incident. After a few twists and turns, he wound up looking at a rather creepy room. There were test tubes, a large computer; it looked like a science lab. Just then, the computer screen began to glow

"Kyle, where are you?" the huffed, "of course. He's undercover at that school…He should be trying to save Jak and Daxter, not studying calculus. Listen; when you get this…you have to bring Jak and Daxter back immediately! You-Know-Who is tracking them as well!"

Daxter flinched. "Wait…that annoying voice! That nerdy annoying voice!" He popped open the vent cage and looked at the computer. "VIN! Oh boy am I glad to see your digital four eyes!"

"Daxter? I-is that you? Oh, thank Mar! We gotta get you back!" Vin exclaimed. "Let me just get the coordinates…"

"Hold your cyber-horses, fella! Who's _You-Know-Who_?" Daxter interrupted.

"Man what was I thinking? **Ingraham**. Seems he's the brother of Vegar! Vegar's studies basically made Ingraham think Jak is enemy number one, and want to destroy you two at all costs."

"Well, _that's _reassuring…so who's this Kyle kid working for? YOU?"

"Well, Torn, really…"

"WHAT?! Tattoo-wonder is in charge of this? I should've known the way he called me 'rodent'." Daxter grumbled, pacing in a circle. "So he really is trying to help us. And we thought he was evil."

"What? Kyle, evil?! Don't make me laugh." Vin chucked a very high-pitched laugh that made Daxter flinch. "He's trying to _save_ you two, not _destroy_!"

"It would've been nice if he told me and Lisa earlier…" Daxter said with annoyance.

"We had to make sure Lisa wasn't working for You-Know-Who, so he followed you two to the mall…I have to say, licking that man's face was highly inappropriate." Vin said, his digital image shaking his head.

"That was funny…" Daxter mumbled. "Whatever, I gotta run; Jak and Lisa are outside waiting for me! Wait till they hear the news!!"

"Wait! You guys should come back now…Torn's really mad." Vin warned Daxter. The tiny ottsel shot a glare at the computer screen.

"He'll have to wait! If this Ingraham character is as bad as Vegar, then Lisa and her friends could be in danger. Sorry, Orange Lightning needs to save Clifton first! Talk to ya later, four eyes!" Daxter waved goodbye as he climbed back into the dusty vent and into the living room. To his surprise, he saw a window was cracked open the whole time. Swearing a bit under his breath, he climbed out of the window and joined Jak and Lisa outside, eager to tell them about Vin's discussion.

* * *

"So Kyle's not bad after all?" Lisa said reassuringly, with a smile on her face.

"Yup! He's one of the good guys!" Daxter said once again. "I think you owe me a kiss for all this heroic stuff I did, sugar." He said to Lisa, then suddenly turning to Jak. "As for _you_, mister…YOU owe ME a new pair of pants! They're all gross and shit." Daxter complained, trying to brush off the dirt and soot.

"Well, Dax," Jak started to joke, "since you're a precursor and all—"

"Yeah, Yeah…don't finish that thought." Daxter interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. He turned to Lisa who was on her cell phone.

"Hey Allyson? It's Lisa…you still up for tonight? Great. Listen…" she said, looking at Jak and Daxter, "I need you and Melissa to do something for me." Lisa continued to talk into the cell phone about the past few days and what they just did this morning. She then held the phone away from her ear and the three heard screaming.

"OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU SERIOUS??? DAXTER WAS IN OUR CLASSROOM?! AHH HE'S SO CUTE!!" the voice screeched.

Daxter grinned. "Woah! Someone here has good taste! Lemme talk to her!" he pleaded, jumping onto Lisa's shoulder and fighting for the phone.

"Daxter, don't!" Lisa said, keeping the phone a good distance from the crazy ottsel, not knowing she accidentally hit the 'speaker' button.

"Is he on your shoulder right now? That's so cute! Tell him I said hi!" Allyson's voice exclaimed with excitement. Just then another voice was heard in the background. "Melissa!! You know that rat that Bigglesworth was yelling about?! THAT WAS DAXTER!"

"Are you high?" Melissa asked, causing Lisa to laugh, still keeping the phone a safe distance from Daxter.

"Yes, THE Daxter! Orange Lightning himself! And he brought Jaaaakkk…" Allyson said, ending the sentence in a singing tune.

Daxter began to get impatient at this time, and used his Ottsel skills to get what he wanted. Remembering Lisa's weakness, he ticked the back of her neck with his tail, causing Lisa's impulse to cover her neck with her hand. Unfortunately, that hand had the cell phone in it, so Daxter was able to grab the phone and claim victory.

"Hey toots! Orange Lightning here!" Daxter said into the phone. "Don't you worry, we'll be there faster than a yakkow being chased by a hunter!" he said in a show-off tone.

"DAXTER?! Oh you are so cute!! Is Jak there??" Allyson asked. Before Daxter could answer, Lisa claimed the phone back.

"We're at your house now. Later." She said, hanging up quick. Allyson's house was brick-red with a bleach-white door. It was the same size as Lisa's house, only their backyard had a pool.

Lisa looked at Jak, whose mouth was open the whole time.

"What…the hell…was that?" was all he uttered.

"I…guess they're fans of ya, Jak!" Lisa said smiling. "Something I didn't know about them."

"Just like they don't know about your secret crush on Kyle, even though you, 'thought he was evil.'" Daxter said, quoting the last part. He turned to Jak. "Oh the things this girl writes in—"

"You…read my diary?!" Lisa said, her brown eyes glaring at the ottsel as his ears dropped.

"Hey…lighten up, toots…I only read that one part. Don't worry, your secrets safe with us!" Daxter said, hiding behind Jak for protection. Before Lisa could do anything, Allyson's door opened, revealing Lisa's two best friends. Allyson had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore dark jeans and a tight black shirt. Next to her was Melissa, who was a bit taller and had black hair and brown eyes. She wore black capris with a red t-shirt.

"Hi boys!" Allyson exclaimed, a big grin on her face. Recognizing the voice, Daxter jumped onto her shoulder.

"Hey babe, lets say you and me get better acquainted." He said slyly.

"Ewe." Melissa said, still standing at the door. Jak looked at her and smiled. She noticed him smiling and blushed as she walked towards him. "Hey, I'm Melissa." She said, extending her hand.

Jak smiled. "I'm Jak, but you probably knew that. Anyway, nice to meet you." He said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Melissa uttered, smiling even more.

Lisa observed this and held in her laughter. Was Jak crushing on Melissa??

"Well, I gotta get going. See ya back at my house at seven!" Lisa said as she left to go back to her house.

* * *

"Lisa, hand me the bowl of chips, please?" Lisa's mom asked as they set up the basement for her party. Blue and gold streamers were on every corner of the white walls, with a table in the center of the room filled with chips and soda. There were pictures of Lisa and her parents on every vacation they went on, or the ones that were remembered the most; and what could complete a basement party more than a big screen TV for movies and videogames?

After they set everything up, the family had a half hour to spare and sat on the couch upstairs in the living room to relax before her parents had to leave.

"Princess, I'm sorry we can't be here for your birthday tomorrow." Her dad apologized sadly. "This business trip will get your mother and I the raise we've been looking for, and then we can plan to put a pool in the backyard, have more vacations..."

"It's okay dad, no worries." Lisa assured them with a smile on her face.

"Well, your father and I want to give you your present." Her mother said with a smile. In her hand was a small blue box with a gold bow tied neatly around it. Lisa opened the box and saw a gold heart-shaped locket. She opened it up and saw a picture on the right side of the locket of her with her parents in California from their vacation last year. On the left there was an engraving.

**"_Where so ever you go, go with all your heart._**

_**Happy Birthday, Princess.**_

_**Love, Mom and Dad."**_

Tears streamed down Lisa's cheeks, as she hugged her parents tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you. I love it." She uttered, crying softly in her parent's arms. She was never this emotional before, but with a present like this, she felt she had every right to be.

Lisa wished the moment would last forever, but the doorbell rang, stopping the family moment for just a little while. She realized it was seven as she saw her father answer the door.

"Hello, Allyson, Melissa. And who is this?" He asked, referring to Jak.

"This is Jak." Melissa answered with a smile on her face.

"Is this the boyfriend Lisa was telling us about?" Lisa's mom asked turning toward her daughter who nodded affectionately.

Melissa and Jak both blushed as they chuckled softly.

"And—Allyson, whats that on your shoulder? A weasel or something?" The father asked with a surprised gaze in his eyes.

"Yup! Isn't he cute?" Allyson replied, hugging the orange creature. "I named him Daxter!" she announced proudly as they all clamored inside. The seven of them went downstairs and sang happy birthday to Lisa (Well, six…Daxter wasn't allowed to talk!). Presents were opened and laughs were shared for an hour, then Lisa waled up with her parents to bid them farewell.

"Can you believe your birthday is on Friday the 13th, princess?" her dad asked jokingly. "Don't go walking under ladders now!"

Lisa laughed. "I won't. Make sure you call when you get to Philadelphia." She said, giving them one last big hug.

"I love you, Lisa!" her mom said as she and her husband walked into the taxi. With the windows rolled down, they waved goodbye as they drove off to the airport. Lisa sighed as she closed the door. Before she walked off, there was a sudden knock at the door. She opened the door and saw Kyle.

"Happy Birthday." He said handing her a bouquet of daisies.

Lisa smiled. "How did you—?"

"A small and loud ottsel found out how to use the phone and called me, telling me about your birthday and how a _'giant yellow book knows all the numbers of the world'_, apparently." Kyle said, laughing. "Umm…can we take a walk real quick?"

That night was very cloudy as the two walked slowly together. A sudden cold wind breezed by them, causing the tiny hairs on Lisa's arms to stand up. Feeling she was cold, Kyle offered her his jacket to wear. Not objecting she took it.

"Listen, there's something you should know…Remember what you said in the house…about another world and such?" Lisa nodded. "Well, they really are from another world." Kyle paused. "And so am I. I was sent here by Torn—he's kinda like my boss—and he wanted me to make sure Daxter would get back safely. Before we know it, Jak gets sent here too, and we find out that Ingraham—a really evil guy—didn't find them, because if he did…well, let's just say it wouldn't be good." Kyle paused again, seeming unsure about telling Lisa this.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Lisa said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her confused. "I thought…I thought you were the bad guy…well, actually I felt scared at first, and I thought it was because you were the bad guy…but you're not. And now I know the reason I felt scared." It was Lisa's turn to pause. "I started to like you. And I—well, I never had a real relationship before, so I didn't know where to start, what to do, what to say—" Kyle placed a finger on her lips.

"You know, I broke a rule." He said, placing his finger down. "A very important rule for missions like this."

"What rule?" Lisa asked. He looked into Lisa's eyes, and she could feel their eyes locking into each other's gaze.

"…The one about falling in love with someone from another world." They gazed at each other as thunder boomed over them, the sky opening up and releasing a downpour of rain. Neither one moved as they held each other close, rain hitting their faces as their lips locked. This one kiss would stick in Lisa's mind and heart forever. As they separated from the kiss, they smiled and ran back inside Lisa's house, dripping wet from the rain. She grabbed a few towels and spare clothes as they both changed in different rooms. She changed into gray baggy pants and a black t-shirt, and he had on black baggy pants and one of her dad's gray t-shirts. He followed her down in the basement as they received the usual welcome from Daxter.

"What took ya so long? And why the sudden change of clothes?" Daxter asked, grinning. Lisa rolled her eyes and threw popcorn at the Ottsel.

"So Daxter, Is Tess an Ottsel still too?" Allyson asked, petting Daxter's head.

"Don't even bring that up!" he complained. "It's so unfair! She wished for pants like mine, and she turns into an Ottsel. Things are great for a week or two and then BAM! She somehow gets turned back into a human! I mean she's great to look at, but…Why am I still small!?" he complained sadly.

"Aww Daxter! I think you look cuter as an Ottsel. And if _I_ were an Ottsel….watch out!" Allyson said playfully causing Daxter to grin.

"Yeah, baby!!"

"Oh, please." Melissa and Jak said in unison. The group started laughing and never noticed Jak and Melissa were holding hands the whole party. After a while of laughs, the party died down and everyone left one by one.

"Goodbye, Jak. I'll come visit ya tomorrow." Melissa said, sneaking a kiss on his cheek as she ran off, joining Allyson only to be nagged at what was just witnessed. Lisa closed the door and sighed.

"Well, I'm tired. It's been a long day. Night boys."

"Night, toots! Thanks for showing me your friend Allyson…grrrroowl!" Daxter smiled as he and Jak started walking off. Jak suddenly stopped.

"What's that on your bed? Jak asked.

Lisa sat on her bed and noticed a package still wrapped in brown wrapping paper in her bed.

"Keep it Safe.

Kyle."

"What did lover-boy leave ya?" Daxter asked as he and Jak joined Lisa to see what was inside. Before she could finish opening the package, it started to glow purple.

"No way." Lisa gasped, finishing unwrapping it and held it up to show Jak.

"It's the crystal from Kyle's house!" Daxter announced.

Jak stood wide-eyed. "That's not just a crystal, Dax…that's a Dark Eco Crystal."

* * *

**WOW! How about THAT!? Woo can't wait to see what happens!! But FIRST::**

**Anime Fan Team:: wow I feel special. You commented on Chapter 4 AND 5! All of you! Lisa, Michelle, Marielle, and Izzy (hahaha)! Thank you all!! and gotta love the dance! Oh and sorry for putting Anime Fans Unite by accident! –hides face in shame-- and Lisa, how about that twist? He isn't the bad guy AFTER all!! ;-) Thanks for the advice, too everyone:-)**

**Pyro Madz:: not to sound like a total goober but whats ICness? I'm new with the fan fic lingo…I JUST NOW found out that OWTF was On With The Fic and not a swear. **

**Dominic Reject:: Thanks! Another great comment from ya too!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter:-D**

**Carree:: Yup I took your advice and made it a bit descriptive…I tried it here too, I just hope it worked!! Let me know, okay?**

**Thank you all for the advice and help and kudos!! I can't believe this has gotten as many reviews as it has:-) **

**Hope everyone has a FANTASTIC Christmas! I might update before then, but if not, hope you guys (and girls) have a merry Christmas, happy Kwanza, Happy Chanukah, and everything else I'm forgetting… and not to mention ::sings:: a happy new year!!**

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I had ideas rushing through my mind, so I decided to give you another chapter before the holiday…concluding soon :-) but I'm not going to end it on an odd numbered chapter! **

**You find out some other things, too. Well, let's get this started!!**

* * *

Thunder boomed in the sky that night, the school building shown by the bright light from the lightning. In the computer lab, there is a shadowed figure by a computer. Showing on the screen was a man with hair slicked back, a rather large nose, and eyes that, even though you couldn't see them well on the screen, were filled with rage. 

"Master Ingraham, what is it? Why hasn't Jak come for the crystal?" a voice hissed in the darkness at the screen.

Ingraham looked at his lackey, "Because there is another. Seems Torn has sent a spy as well to protect those two misfits while they were here."

"How do you know this?" the shadowed figure asked curiously. The digital man showed a rather evil smile.

"Their friend, Vin, was…'kind enough' to 'share' information with one of my men. We also know where they are hiding. Seems it is someone you know as well."

"Lisa." The shadowed figure hissed. "I had a feeling when I saw Daxter that day..."

"Nevertheless," Ingraham said, "We can have Jak come to US." Seeing the confused look from his lackey, he rolled his eyes. "That computer geek gave us more information about another girl. Dark hair, and is with Lisa a lot supposedly, and Jak is very fond of her."

It took a moment, but Ingraham's lackey finally understood. "Melissa."

* * *

"Melissa!" 

Lisa woke up suddenly to the loud thunder outside and looks around. No chairs, no evil voice. She glanced at the brown paper where the crystal was in, and remembered what Jak said last night before brining the crystal upstairs:

"_I don't want you getting hurt. I have Dark Eco in me, so this thing won't have an effect on me anymore than what it's given me." _

"You alright, sugar?" a familiar voice asked. She looked at the foot of the cot to see Daxter. Alongside of him was Cash, who was wagging his tail and still staring at his orange friend.

"Yeah, I think I just had a nightmare. It was dark; there was…this evil voice." Lisa said, sharing her dream when Jak interrupted.

"Umm, your phone's shaking." He tossed her the cell phone. Lisa picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" her dad said on the other line. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I miss you guys already." Lisa confessed, smiling. "Where's mom?"

"She's in the shower. But she wanted me to remind you to do everything that _I_ know you already know." Her dad joked, reminding her of her chores.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Tell her I said hi…I love you guys."

"Love you too princess."

_Beep!_ Someone was beeping in. Lisa looked at the Caller ID and saw the name Allyson.

"Listen, I have to get breakfast in me before our meeting. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye princess! Love you." her dad said.

"Love you too, Dad. Bye." Lisa bid farewell as she clicked to talk to Allyson on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Allyson greeted. "Happy Birthday!"

"You know you could've just said this at school, right?" Lisa reminded her. "And do you EVER shut off your phone?"

Allyson laughed. "Nah, that's what chargers are for! Okay, so I'll just see you on the bus! Bye!"

Lisa gasped. "THE BUS! SHIT! I gotta get ready!!" she exclaimed, running upstairs and getting into the shower, leaving Jak and Daxter alone. Jak looked at the door and saw Cash sitting in front of it, whining.

"Uh, Dax," Jak pointed to Cash, "I think your friend needs to go out." He laughed.

"Well, let's go. Who knows how long girls take in the shower?" Daxter said, walking towards the closet and searching for the leash. As soon as he found it, Jak took it and clipped it onto Cash's collar, and the two went in the backyard to take the dog out. Daxter climbed on his friend's shoulder. "Couldn't he use the bathroom?" Daxter asked.

"I don't think the animals here know how. He's kinda like a croco-dog, I guess." Jak informed his furry friend. When Cash was finished with his "business", they headed back inside and saw Lisa was heading out the door.

"Hey! What about us?!" Daxter complained.

Lisa shook her head. "Too risky with Jak. People might know him too well. We were lucky they only thought _you_ were a rat." Lisa stated smiling. "I'll be back after lunch. I never go to my last class anyway." She said, shutting the door behind her and heading for the bus.

* * *

In the English room, Lisa was wished Happy Birthday by her other classmates. 

"Lisa! Look at what I'm drawing!" Allyson announced with excitement, showing Lisa her notebook. It was Daxter in Ottsel form. The drawing looked identical to the real thing. There was another Ottsel there, but it was unfinished.

"It's going to be ME." Allyson laughed. "I don't know, just the whole thing…being an Ottsel…it would be--"

"Creepy. We already know _one_ loud-mouthed Ottsel. We don't need two!" Melissa joked. "Oh by the way, guess what I just finished?"

"Jak 3?" Allyson asked surprisingly. "I just got to the part where Jak gets invisible dark powers…and Daxter complained about not getting pants, even though…"

"Yeah, he gets pants." Melissa said, making sure Allyson didn't say anything about seeing Jak and Daxter at Lisa's house. Just then, the door swung open and storming in was Ms. Bigglesworth, whose mood matched the weather outside.

Dark and Moody.

"Class, I want you to turn to page 356 in your English books and follow along to _Romeo and Juliet_." The teacher commanded, watching the students open their books rapidly to the same page. When everyone was there, she started to read the story. The students read along to the words the teacher recited as she circled the classroom. Allyson was in her own world, however. Just finishing her drawing, she secretly admired her work. This was one of her best drawings yet. Mrs. Bigglesworth yanked the drawing from Allyson's desk.

"This is ENGLISH class, not ART!" the teacher scolded as she ripped the drawing to shreds. Melissa glared at the teacher. She had just about enough with her as she stood up from her desk.

"That's enough, Bigglesworth." Melissa stated firmly. The teacher turned to face her, a rather evil smile forming. "Take a Midol or something."

"One more remark from you and you'll have earned yourself a pass to detention." The teacher threatened. Melissa's mind rushed to a certain quote from the Jak 3 game spoken by a loud Ottsel.

"I got your pass right here, teach…" Melissa said, flipping the teacher off causing the students around her, including Lisa, to gasp. "Twirl on it!"

"That's it! Detention for you!" the teacher said, pointing to Melissa. She then turned around to face Allyson. "And for you, as well." She hissed and then walked around the class, continuing where she left off in _Romeo and Juliet _until the bell rang.

"This sucks." Allyson complained. "I worked really hard on that drawing!"

"She's a bitch-and-a-half." Melissa said, looking at Lisa. "Well, I guess we'll see you at four."

"Yeah.." Lisa said, rather upset that her two best friends had detention on Friday the 13th. "Allyson, give me a call when you guys are done, since your phone's on all the time." she teased as they each parted to go to their mext class

* * *

After lunch, Lisa started to walk home, and noticed Kyle was waiting for her. 

"Hey, Lisa. Where are the others?" he asked, looking for Melissa and Allyson.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Detention. Why weren't you in English class?"

Kyle smiled. "Daxter got caught on Cash's leash, and Cash ran out of your house. Caught Jak by surprise, so we both had to go catch them." He said, making Lisa laugh as they reached their street. Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead and it started raining once again.

"Come on, we might as well wait for them at my house." Lisa suggested, both of them running in the rain and onto her porch. Before she opened the door, Kyle grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I've been waiting to do that again all day." He said as he hugged her close. Lisa smiled, holding onto Kyle. Just then the door opened and the two saw Jak, smiling.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he joked as the two went in the house. "Where's Melissa?"

"Detention. She decided to stand up to Bigglesworth. She's the first to have the guts to do something like that so far." Lisa said, sitting down next to Cash, who gave her slobbery kisses as a sign of love. Daxter immediately sat on Lisa's lap.

"How about one for me, sugar?" he asked Lisa, grinning. However, instead of Lisa, he received a slobbery kiss from Cash. Jak and Kyle laughed as Daxter's face was covered in drool. "Thanks." he said bluntly. "HEY! Where's Allyson?" he asked.

"She has detention, too." She said, telling the three boys about the experience that happened in class.

"Wow, that's harsh." Jak said.

"I'll say! Why did she have to rip a picture of me?!" Daxter complained.

"Detentions are two hours long, so they'll be out at four." Lisa informed her friends, ignoring Daxter's comment.

"Two hours? Damn, that's a long time." Jak said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait."

After a few television shows, time seemed to fly as it was already four-thirty. Lisa dialed Allyson's number to see where she was, but it went straight to her voicemail.

"Hey phone's off!?" Lisa thought out loud to herself.

Kyle looked at Lisa. "Is that normal for her?"

"Allyson? have her phone off? Not a chance!" Lisa replied, trying for the third time. Jak and Kyle looked at each other with worry.

"Come on, let's get to the school. Something might be wrong. They might be in danger." Jak said as Daxter climbed on his shoulder and the group headed to the school.

* * *

In the computer lab, Allyson and Melissa were tied up to chairs as Ms. Bigglesworth was on the computer. 

"I don't remember any of my detentions having it required to be tied up." Melissa scoffed.

"Shut up!" the teacher hissed as the computer screen in front of her started to glow and showed an image of someone. "Master Ingraham, I have them!" she announced happily, standing aside to show the digital face the bait to capture Jak.

"I knew you were a bitch." Allyson said, glaring at Bigglesworth.

The face frowned. "What is the purpose of the other one?" he asked cruelly.

"Forgive me, master. I had to--"

"Enough!" the voice boomed. "Use the Crystal…we don't need her." He ordered. Bigglesworth reached in her bag and revealed a purple crystal, identical to the one Kyle had in his house. She held it toward Allyson, whose face turned pale at the thought of her getting killed. A static shock came from the crystal and hit Allyson, making her best friend next to her even more scared. Just then, the static shock disappeared, and there was a moment of silence. Allyson's eyes were closed, and tears filled Melissa's eyes at this sight.

"You bitch." Melissa scowled, glaring at Bigglesworth, who just smiled and turned back to the computer screen.

* * *

**dun dun DUUUNNNN!! **

**Will the others get there in time to save Melissa and Allyson, or did the Dark Eco Crystal do it's work and kill Allyson?? Find out in the last chapter, coming soon!! BUT FIRST::::**

**Anime Fan Team:: Yay! Izzy surrendered!!**

**++dances with excitement++ ha ha! And sorry, but it seems that Lisa is spoken for with Kyle! Well, not YOUR Lisa, but the Lisa in this…well you know:) **

**Dominic Reject::: Wooah, that's a lot of questions! I have to admit, they are very good questions!! Well I can't be a party pooper and give everything away, so you'll just have to read on! **

**Until Next Time, hope everyone has a Merry Christmas:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh Yeah! Chapter 8! The Final Chapter, it would seem…but not the end of the adventures. :) I plan making another story and extending the adventures…Also, I hope everyone had a great holiday! I DID! I got a letter saying I was accepted to work in Disney for 7 months! WOO HOO! **

**And I just saw so far as of today December 27, 2006 at 1:25pm…this story has been reviewed 711 times…ha-ha _--goes off subject-- _Daxter's mouth is like a 7-11…IT NEVER CLOSES!**

**Jak:: _--laughs--_**

**Daxter:: Hey! **

**Jessi:: ha-ha sorry, Daxter. Couldn't help it. So on with the story!! I own nothing from Naughty Dog. I own my characters. If I could draw, I'd show you what they'd look like, but they'd wind up all stick people. lol!**

* * *

The four ran to the school building, and Kyle attempted to open the door. 

"Shit, it's locked." Kyle announced. He looked at Jak, who was looking at an open window in the room closest to the main door. Daxter saw, and rolled his eyes.

"Say no more…Orange Lightning is on the job!" he said as Jak hoisted him up to get in the window. "Where would you be without me, Jak?" he said in a show off voice. Jak rolled his eyes and pushed Daxter in. Luckily, the hard desk broke his fall.

"Alright now…" Daxter mumbled, brushing himself off as he looked around the room. A bunch of desks, the teacher's desk, a flag, the door, and right above the door was an open window. "BINGO!" Daxter exclaimed as he crawled up to the teacher's desk and started jumping toward the flag. Five attempts later, he finally caught the flag and had a good grip on it. He then started using his bodyweight to swing toward the window. "Man I shouldn't of had all that food at Lisa's party…" he grunted as he swung once more and let go. He grabbed the edge of the door, and quickly pushed himself through the opening and fell onto the hard floor out in the main hall. "That wasn't so bad." He exaggerated as he scurried to the entrance door, where he saw the others stand. He saw a lock on the bottom and unhitched it with a smile. "You can thank me later." He said, looking at Kyle. Unfortunately, the door was still locked. Daxter looked up and all the way at the top was another lock. Daxter's ears drooped.

"This is taking too long." Jak growled with impatience as he kicked the door. Glass shattered everywhere as Daxter hid for cover.

"Now why couldn't ya have done that before?!" Daxter yelled with annoyance after he climbed on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to the office, I have an idea." Kyle said as he led the group to the main office, which was unlocked. "Okay, me Jak and Lisa will go find Bigglesworth. Where does she hold detention usually?" he asked Lisa.

"The computer lab. I got stuck there once." Lisa complained, rolling her eyes.

Kyle nodded. "Okay, while we go there, we need Daxter to be the decoy."

Daxter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we need—WHAT?! **_ME?!_** Why me??" he asked suddenly.

"Because you're a smart-ass, and Bigglesworth already hates you." Kyle informed the orange Ottsel.

"And besides," Lisa mentioned, "Allyson will think you're so brave saving her from Bigglesworth, you might even get rewarded."

Daxter grinned. "I'll take the job!"

Jak laughed. "Wait 5 minutes, then think of someway to distract her."

"Use the intercom thingy." Lisa suggested, pointing to a large microphone about Daxter's height. "Just push that button and talk into it."

"Got it. You can count on me!" Daxter said as the others left him in the office.

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" Melissa asked Bigglesworth. 

Bigglesworth smiled a very evil, crooked smile. "It is just like the prophecy foretold:

Another world, in another time

The true heroes will appear.

They shall fight and defeat evil

Ending the wronging and fear.

Another world, Another Time

If they do not succeed

Darkness shall rule the world

Filling it with evil, chaos and greed."

Bigglesworth smiled. "I am here to make sure they don't succeed, and my master will then take over your pitiful world. There is more to the prophecy, but it won't matter once I defeat them."

"Like it or not." Melissa growled, "Jak will beat you. And your stupid boss." Bigglesworth went towards Melissa and her face was only a few inches away from Bigglesworth.

"I'd like to see him try when I have him begging for mercy. Him and your stupid friend, Lisa."

Before Melissa could speak, there was feedback overheard on the intercom, followed by a familiar annoying voice.

"_TESTING…TESTING…1...2...3…RIGHT. TODAY'S LUNCH MENU CONSISTS OF A **KNUCKLE SANDWICH** WITH A CAN OF **ASS-KICKING** SERVED BY ORANGE LIGHTNING!"_

Ingraham hissed as Bigglesworth turned toward the computer. "Idiot. Go get him and bring him to me. Moreover, watch out for Jak. They never leave each other's side." Ingraham ordered. "Oh, and Bigglesworth…show him your _good_ side." He said slyly. Bigglesworth bowed and left. Melissa's head drooped down as she started crying softly.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked.

"Allyson's dead, I'm scared they might get Lisa and…Jak." Melissa cried.

"When did I die?" the voice asked confusedly.

Melissa looked toward the source of the voice. Sure enough, it was Allyson, who looked as if the crystal zapped almost all her life out of her.

"I…I thought you…" Melissa said dazed.

Allyson smiled weakly. "Barely a scratch." She exaggerated, trying to lighten the mood. They both smiled, until Melissa kicked Allyson in the leg. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Don't you ever…EVER…scare me like that again." Melissa hissed, tears streaming down her face until she finally laughed softly, still in shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know. When Bigglesworth pointed that crystal towards me…and when it hit me…all of a sudden everyone vanished. Dark Eco surrounded me. I started drowning in it, when I heard a voice…it said, _'Not yet, Allyson…not yet.'_ And said something about _fulfilling the prophecy_ or something." Allyson explained.

Melissa was wide-eyed. "The prophecy? Bigglesworth just said—"

"No…NO!" Ingraham shouted from the computer screen. "How could you be alive?! That's impossible!! You--" Just then, the screen blacked out. The two girls looked confused at the screen until Lisa appeared behind the computer with two wires.

"I had to shut him up." She smiled, untying her friends and giving them big hugs. "I was so worried when you didn't call…"

Allyson nodded. "It died. But oh my gosh, Lisa! You won't believe what happened…"

Lisa stopped Allyson. "Save your story for after we kick Bigglesworth's ass."

"No, Lisa," Kyle said. "You three stay here. Jak will take care of her while I re-wire the system and try to get Vin."

"That's not fair." Lisa said coldly.

"Yeah! Jak needs us!" Melissa argued. Jak went towards Melissa and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I'll be alright. I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He confessed, holding onto her hands. He then kissed her forehead and hurried off. He had someone else to save.

"Hey, where's Daxter?" Allyson asked.

* * *

The hallways were dead silent as Bigglesworth snuck towards the office, an evil smile on her face. 

"I've got you now, rodent." She hissed as she flung the door open to reveal—

Nothing. It was empty!

"What? That's impossible… I was sure…"

_WHAM!_

Bigglesworth fell to the ground from the sudden hit. She looked at what was thrown at her and saw a Bible.

"So you can say your prayers when I kick your ass!" Daxter hollered from the top shelf, throwing another book at her. Unfortunately, for Daxter, she caught the phonebook, her eyes filled with rage.

"Don't you know it's not nice to hit girls?" she growled as she stood up. Just then, she started to morph. Her fingers sprouted claws and two other legs appeared as she grew bigger, her skin ripping to reveal her true form.

(A/n:: eww. That's just gross what am I thinking?)

Daxter's ears drooped as he looked at the beast towering above him.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, technically…you really don't look like a girl anymore."

(A/n:: That helped. sarcastic)

The monster growled at the Ottsel's insult as she lunged for Daxter. Panicking, he jumped off the shelf before the monster crashed into the wall, missing him by a few inches.

Just then, a rock was thrown at the monster's head. Bigglesworth growled and turned around, seeing Jak just as Dark Jak took over, changing his pale skin to purple and his eyes turning black.

"**_You looking for me?"_** Dark Jak hissed at the monster as he lunged over and jumped on her, digging his claws into her back. The monster gave out a painful shriek, turned around to slam him against the wall, fled from the office, and went outside. Dark Jak was soon filled with more rage and followed Bigglesworth.

"Good idea, Jak!" Daxter called as Dark Jak ran off. "I'll…get some backup." He said, scurrying off to find the computer lab. A few minutes later, he found Kyle and the other girls sitting down. He hurried up to Allyson's lap.

"Daxter! You're alright!" she exclaimed, hugging the little ottsel.

"Where's Jak?" Melissa asked.

"He's fighting Bigglesworth…only it isn't Bigglesworth but this HUGE monster…and they're outside the school right now and you gotta help them!" Daxter explained, pointing to where he just came from. Lisa headed out.

"Lisa, don't!" Kyle objected, grabbing Lisa's wrist. She looked at him.

"He needs us. You watch the girls, and I'll—"

"Yeah, forget that." Melissa interrupted. "We're gonna fight too."

"We are?" Allyson and Daxter said at the same time.

"Of course we are! Jak needs us!" Melissa said as the girls and Daxter ran out to help their friend. Just as they left, Kyle was able to connect with Vin.

"Kyle! Thank the Precursors you're alright!" Vin's digital face smiled in relief.

"Save the welcoming party. I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Outside the fight continued. The beast picked Dark Jak up and threw him against the brick wall of the school. Dark Jak growled and lunged back for the beast, clawing Bigglesworth's face. The beast gave out a painful shriek and grabbed Dark Jak once again and threw him even harder against the brick wall. This caused Jak to morph back to his normal self, since he was running low on energy. 

"At last, Chosen One…the honor to kill you is mine!" Bigglesworth hissed. Just then, another rock was thrown at her head. She turned to see who it was and saw the three girls and Daxter. "Fools. I shall get rid of you first." She said, turning her attention to Lisa. The three girls split up, Melissa running towards Jak to get him inside the school.

Lisa ran to the other side of the school, soon out of breath. Just then, she heard a shriek and saw the monster in front of her.

"You think you can hide from me?" the monster bellowed hitting Lisa, making her air-borne and land on the gravel. She clutched her side in pain as she soon realized she was no match for the monster. "You think you can beat me?" the monster growled, ready to attack as Lisa dodged another blow. All Lisa could do at this time was run and dodge, which did not work too well. The monster soon caught on and would strike faster and harder until Lisa was lying on the ground, backed up into a wall, her eyes filled with fear. Before Bigglesworth could strike one more time, a gunshot was heard. Only it wasn't a gunshot Lisa heard…it was…different.

"Back off, Bigglesworth." A raspy voice yelled. She looked behind the monster to see a man with red hair and ink drawings all over his face. The others soon followed with weapons in their hands. The red haired man turned back to the others. "The only way to take her down is with our weapons. Fire at will!"

"Wait, who's Will?!" Allyson yelled, shooting at the monster anyway. The weapons did major damage to Bigglesworth as she collapsed to the ground next to Lisa, gasping her last few breaths.

"The prophecy…has already begun. My master…will destroy you all." she uttered as she became motionless. Seeing something die right in front of her eyes, Lisa fainted.

* * *

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Rise and shine!" an annoying voice rang in Lisa's ears. She groaned as she opened her eyes and saw she was in the computer lab once again. 

"What…what happened?"

"While you just sat there, awe struck, we kicked that monster's ass!" Daxter yelled in triumph. "Thanks to four-eyes and tattooed-wonder." He said, pointing at the red head who she remembered seeing. Kyle came to her side.

"Lisa…this is Torn. I had Vin try to send weapons with that stupid transporter of his, but he sent them and my boss."

"If ya want something done, ya gotta do it yourself. Jak, what the hell were you thinking trying to fight that monster without a gun? You could've—" Torn stopped himself as he saw the girls' eyes widen. "Good job out there, people. Let's just get the hell out of here. VIN! Get that transporter working."

"Transporter?" Lisa asked confused.

"He's been working on it since we've been here in your world," Kyle explained, "and now that it's done…well…"

"With Ingraham on the loose, looks like another adventure waits back home." Jak finished, looking at Melissa.

"I'll miss you." Melissa said.

"I'll miss you too." Jak replied, smiling as he hugged her.

"Lisa, you still have that Dark Eco Crystal?" Kyle asked. Lisa grabbed it out of her pocket and handed it to Kyle. Unexpectedly, he took the butt of the gun and broke a piece off the crystal, and gave it to Allyson. "Looks like when she hit you with her crystal, some of it seemed to save your life. Keep this close, and you'll be fine."

Allyson nodded. "Thank you."

"If you start growing claws and turn purple like Jak here, don't worry…I'll still think you're hott!" Daxter reassured her, making her smile.

"Let's move guys. Vin's ready." Torn said. Just then, a blue light shone on the brick wall. Torn walked through and disappeared. Followed by Jak and Daxter, who was blowing kisses at Allyson. Jak looked at Melissa one last time and smiled as he walked throught the light.

Kyle looked at Lisa. "Well—"

"COME ON, DUDE!" Daxter's voice was heard through the portal. Kyle hugged Lisa and kissed her cheek as he walked into the blue light and vanished. The light faded, revealing the brick wall, and the computer turned off, as if the whole thing never happened.

"So…what happens now?" Allyson asked, holding the Dark Eco Crystal.

Melissa shrugged. "We tell no one. Act like it never happened."

Lisa laughed. "So what do we tell everyone about the warfare outside? And the noises of the guns?"

Just then, they heard footsteps. The girls looked around with worry, wondering who it was. The computer door opened, and an old man in a blue uniform looked shocked to see the girls as well.

"Don't you kids know Detention's been over? Now get out! I have to clean the floors!" the janitor yelled at them. The girls hurried outside, and noticed everything looked untouched.

Like it never happened.

"Wow, Vin sure cleans up good." Melissa commented as the three walked to the neighborhood. "So do you guys wanna play Jak 3 again?"

Lisa laughed and shook her head. "Another time."

**THE…END**

* * *

**Thank goodness. Sorry I'm not so good with fight scenes. But hey, I think all in all this story came out pretty damn good:)**

**DEMONIC Reject --- okay out of all the chapters I finally get your name right!! Haha sorry about that!! My mind's been racing and I just type without thinking lol!**

**Blue Irish – thanks! I'm glad you like it! Let me know how you like the other chapters ;)**

**Lisa— all teachers are evil. That's my lesson of the day. Lmao haha! Thanks for not changing your name on me just yet! Hahaha**

**Pyro Madz – haha I loved the Jak 3 quote. It's the funniest one in my opinion…**

**Okay, so thank you for reading…and thank you Naughty Dog for letting my messed up mind borrow your characters and create ANOTHER WORLD, ANOTHER TIME!**

**And since I'm in a good creative mood, here's a preview of the next story:: **

* * *

**Another world, Another time: Tale of Two Ottsels.**

"I can't believe it's been six months already." Allyson said to herself, lying on her bed and playing with her purple crystal Kyle gave to her. She looked at her wall, which was now covered by so many drawings and sketches, you couldn't tell the wall was pink. Some of were of Jak and Melissa together, some of Kyle and Lisa…but most were of Daxter in Ottsel form either posing alone, with Jak, or with herself if she were an ottsel.

She walked up to the drawings and smiled as she admired everyone of them. She put the crystal necklace back on her and gazed out the window and looked at the stars, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with the stars. "I wish I could see you guys again." She sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

With Melissa away to visit family in Florida, and Lisa going to camp, she had nothing really to do. Allyson looked in the mirror and messed with her blonde hair a bit, which grew since six months. "Why didn't I go do something this summer?" she complained to herself, smacking her forehead with her brush. Giving up on complaining, she decided to just go to bed.

"ALLYSON!" a voice shrieked. Her eyes opened and she looked around.

Dark Eco…everywhere. She was stuck, and she was sinking fast. Her eyes shut as the Dark Eco consumed her…

"No…Not yet." A voice boomed overhead. Allyson opened her eyes and saw a bright blue light. "You must help fulfill the prophecy."

"_What prophecy?"_ she thought.

"Another World…Another time…" the voice faded as the Eco disappeared and revealed…a city.


End file.
